Stacey Labeouf
' Stacey Labeouf' is the daughter of Camille, and Antoine Arnault making her a member of House Arnault. Stacey Labeouf has three siblings in the form of Radford, Gisela, and Pepin Arnault of which her brother Radford is the long time heir of House Arnault and an honorable fighter, while her sister was raped and murdered by Gregory Malfoy during the final days of the Malfoy rule in Westbridge and it was only after the fall of the city they learned what had happened to her, while her brother Pepin would convert to Dragonoph following the Lucernian invasion and has joined the Order of the Red Dragon fighting at the forefront of the Tevinter-Lucerne conflict. Stacey Labeouf would be bethrothed to Luke Labeouf when she was twelve and they would eventually marry at fifteen and in this marriage she has grown content if not in love with her husband. With Luke Labeouf she has two children in the form of Illeria, and Harry Labeouf of whom her daughter Illeria is still young at the time of Westros, and her son Harry Labeouf has gone to Lucerne where he is the squire of Oberyn Martell of House Martell. Stacey Labeouf was born the wealthy daughter in House Arnault and during her youth a common and popular joke amongst the family was the fact that she was going to marry Luke Labeouf and become the new matriarch of House Labeouf one day. House Laboeuf would follow through on this arrangement but shortly after the marriage he revealed that he had stepped away from being the heir of House Labeouf in favor of his younger brother Shia thus robbing House Arnault of their intended power base. History Early History Stacey Labeouf was born the wealthy daughter in House Arnault and during her youth a common and popular joke amongst the family was the fact that she was going to marry Luke Labeouf and become the new matriarch of House Labeouf one day. Marriage to Luke Labouef House Laboeuf would follow through on this arrangement but shortly after the marriage he revealed that he had stepped away from being the heir of House Labeouf in favor of his younger brother Shia thus robbing House Arnault of their intended power base. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the manipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Luke Labeouf.jpg|Luke Laboeuf - Husband|link=Luke Labeouf Ellie Labeouf.jpg|Ellie Labouef - Sister in Law|link=Ellie Labeouf SHIA lABEOUF.jpg|Shia Labouef - Brother in Law|link=Shia Labeouf Relationships Luke Labeouf See Also : Luke Labeouf Category:House Labeouf Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Arnault